


Edible Flowers

by ShallICompareThee



Series: Tree Without Blossoms [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Food Kink, M/M, Top Blaine
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallICompareThee/pseuds/ShallICompareThee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parte del capitolo 20 di TWB che è stata tagliata. Greg e Blaine rimangono da soli in attesa che Dave e Kurt tornino dal funerale. + Quello che succede a Londra. Top!Blaine<br/>[Spin-off di TWB (dopo il capitolo 19). Traduzione della fic di SunMonTue; ho il permesso dell'autrice di tradurre la sua storia.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Edible Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Edible Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/708792) by [SunMonTue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunMonTue/pseuds/SunMonTue). 



> Da leggere dopo il capitolo 19 di TWB  
> *  
> Questo faceva parte del capitolo venti, ma l’ho tagliato (non volevo il punto di vista di Greg nell’ultimo capitolo). Tuttavia, raccomando davvero di leggerlo. È corto. Se continuerò con una storia parallela tra Blaine e Greg, cercate fic che abbiano per titolo guarnizioni di dessert.  
> \---  
> Questa è la traduzione della fic omonima di SunMonTue. Ho già pubblicato la traduzione su [EFP](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=261778) e ora sto spostando le mie traduzioni anche su AO3. Tutte le recensioni verranno tradotte e inviate all'autrice originale.  
> Ho il permesso di SunMonTue di tradurre la sua storia.

Sedevano in un silenzio imbarazzante e Greg sapeva di esserne il colpevole, ma quel tizio era di un entusiasmo quasi _insopportabile_. Desiderava avere una scusa per uscire, qualsiasi cosa. Ma Dave l’aveva preso da parte e gliel’aveva chiesto. Come favore personale. Non sarebbe mai riuscito a negare nulla a quell’uomo e fare compagnia a Blaine era una piccola richiesta.

“Quindi, ehm… Che lavoro fai adesso?” chiese quello, con un tono di voce che lo fece sentire perfino peggio. Era esitante. Nervoso. Gli aveva già risposto male numerose volte, eppure continuava a tentare di fare conversazione. Sospirò, cercando consciamente di rilassarsi e lasciarsi alle spalle le fisse sugli uomini di bell’aspetto.

“Sono un fotografo. Io… faccio fotografie.” _Cazzo_ , sembrava uno stronzo altezzoso, ma non riusciva a farne a meno. Decise di iniziare semplicemente a parlare, di ignorare tutti gli istinti, che gli stavano dicendo di tenere la bocca chiusa. “Ho smesso di fare il modello e mi sono preso del tempo per capire cosa mi piaceva fare. Stare dietro all’obiettivo piuttosto che davanti… mi attraeva. E avevo sviluppato un buon occhio. Sono riuscito a entrare nel campo e ricavarci da vivere, grazie ai contatti che avevo già stabilito.”

“Di che tipo di fotografie ti occupi?”

“Paesaggi. Più che altro vigneti.” Voleva indicare l’enorme esemplare del suo lavoro appeso dietro di loro, ma si trattenne, gli sarebbe sembrato di starsi vantando.

“Oh. Ti piace?”

“Sì. Ho ancora l’opportunità di viaggiare parecchio, ma solo quando voglio. Mi è sempre piaciuto.” Fece spallucce. Sapeva già che lavoro facesse l’altro. Gliene aveva sentito parlare a colazione, oltre all’imminente trasferimento a Londra. La conversazione languì e lui si morse il labbro, sforzandosi di pensare a cosa potesse chiedergli. Regnò di nuovo il silenzio.

“Quindi, come hai conosciuto Dave?”

Per poco non si afflosciò dal sollievo. Non aveva mai fatto tanta fatica, prima, per portare avanti una discussione e gli era capitato di rado di trovarsi in questo tipo di situazione sociale, dove non c’era nessun altro con cui parlare oltre a un perfetto sconosciuto.

“Mio fratello lavorava con Dave, quindi quando sono venuto a vivere con lui ci ha presentati. Aveva semplicemente presupposto che avremmo avuto molto in comune solo perché eravamo entrambi gay…”

Quello emise uno sbuffo divertito e a Greg sembrò di starsi sciogliendo. O perlomeno si sentiva meno impacciato.

“La cosa incredibile era che _in_ _effetti_ era così. Una volta che Dave si decise a uscire con me e conoscermi…”

“Sì, ancora non ci posso credere. Tu e Dave Karofsky. È così…”

“Che intendi dire?” domandò, improvvisamente circospetto, e l’altro lo osservò con occhi spalancati e sinceri.

“Beh, non siete esattamente alla stessa altezza, no…?”

“Non m’interessa nulla dell’aspetto fisico. Non è mai stato importante per me.”

“Penso che sia una bella ideologia, ma la nostra società è ridicolmente fissata sull’aspetto fisico.”

“Pensi che non lo sappia? Considerando il settore in cui lavoravo?”

“Certamente. È lo stesso con la professione di Kurt. Penso che tu mi abbia frainteso, ovviamente penso che Dave sia un bell’uomo. Di certo attraente. Sicuro di sé. Solo non l’avrei messo al tuo stesso livello. È come paragonare una torta di mele fatta in casa con… che ne so, mousse al cioccolato fatta da uno chef.”

Greg sollevò le sopracciglia, non sapeva bene come reagire all’essere rapportato a un dolce.

“Sceglierei la torta di mele,” borbottò, sentendosi decisamente petulante.

L’altro fece spallucce e sorrise benevolmente, e lui si sentì lievemente più rilassato, non diffidente come prima.

“Un dessert è un dessert. Sono tutti buoni, per me.”


	2. Gold Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da leggere dopo il capitolo 20 di TWB  
> *  
> Con tutto l’angst che ho scritto avevo bisogno di distrarmi con un po’ di smut. Mi spiace che non siano Dave e Kurt a darci dentro, ma la mia testa non è nella modalità giusta per scrivere quel tipo di scene tra loro. Ho aggiunto questo spin-off a _Edible Flowers_ solo perché ha più senso se avete letto quella, prima, ma questo capitolo può esistere anche solo come lemon indipendente.  
>  AVVERTIMENTO: Lemon. Food porn. Già. Potrebbe far schifo. Spiacente. (È un valido avvertimento!)

La prima volta era stata uno sbaglio. O perlomeno, ne avevano parlato e avevano deciso che, sì: era stato decisamente uno sbaglio. Solo che gli era capitato di ripeterlo neanche venti minuti dopo avere stabilito che non avrebbe dovuto succedere mai più. Blaine non era riuscito a resistere, però. Erano più o meno diventati amici, i loro legami con Kurt e Dave li avevano fatti andare d’accordo e quando Greg era venuto a prenderlo all’aeroporto con un caffè e gli aveva tolto le valigie di mano, ne era stato leggermente sconvolto. Ma anche grato.

Litigavano quasi costantemente e stava iniziando ad accorgersi solo ora che l’altro lo facesse apposta. Sceglieva l’opposto di quello che diceva lui. Lo obbligava a rivalutare tutto quello in cui credeva. Era rinvigorente avere qualcuno che lo sfidasse su tutto, che fosse deliberatamente polemico solo per il gusto di contraddirlo. L’aveva baciato semplicemente per zittirlo. Si sera sporto sopra lo stretto tavolino appiccicoso e macchiato di birra dov’erano seduti e l’aveva baciato.

Ciò li aveva portati a fare sesso per la prima volta, scambiandosi pompini nel bagno di un minuscolo pub inglese, un posto con le sedute ricoperte di falso velluto che era il dettaglio preferito di Greg. Era stato un assaggio, un piccolo stuzzichino, e avevano finito per tornare all’appartamento del fotografo dietro l’angolo, sul letto, scoprendo i rispettivi corpi e divertendosi immensamente. Più di una volta. Il giorno dopo era arrivato il senso di colpa, la preoccupazione per cosa avrebbero pensato Kurt e Dave, e se n’era andato mentre l’altro ancora dormiva, comportandosi da perfetto codardo, ma non aveva saputo cosa dire. O fare.

Apparentemente non c’era stato il bisogno di dire o fare alcunché. La volta successiva che si erano visti, giorni dopo, Greg era stato disinvolto, noncurante, come se la sua fuga non importasse minimamente. All’epoca era stato certo che l’altro si sentisse così, ma ora, con il senno di poi, era piuttosto sicuro che fosse stata tutta una farsa. Il fatto che avesse fatto spallucce, annunciato che fosse stato un errore e che poi gli avesse permesso di farselo di nuovo, avrebbe dovuto essere un indizio. A volte Blaine poteva essere un idiota.

Quindi erano scivolati nell’abitudine di trovarsi nell’appartamento di uno o dell’altro per mangiare insieme almeno una volta al giorno, facendo sesso ogni volta che ne erano dell’umore, il che di solito accadeva a metà del pasto. Era diventata la caratteristica della loro relazione e lui aveva sviluppato una risposta pavloviana a quella situazione: bastava unire cibo e Greg e lui era immediatamente interessato. Non poteva sempre assecondare quell’interesse, perché aveva il sospetto che inginocchiarsi nel bel mezzo di un ristorante per fare un pompino all’uomo con cui era venuto fosse il modo più sicuro di farsi cacciare dal Paese prima di essersi anche solo rialzato, ma ciò non fermava il _desiderio_ che affiorava in sé. E lo sapeva anche l’altro, quel bastardo.

Greg non mancava mai di ordinare il dessert, perfino quando aveva appena finito di lamentarsi su quanto fosse pieno. Oppure ordinava _solo_ il dessert, con una scintilla divertita negli occhi che avvampava non appena lui cambiava rapidamente la sua ordinazione, passando da un primo piatto a un dolce. Era certo che metà dei camerieri di Angel Islington pensassero che fosse pazzo. O sotto l’effetto di stupefacenti. O entrambe le cose. Era anche sorpreso di non aver messo su chili, con la quantità di cibo che stava assumendo, ma l’unica spiegazione era che stesse bruciando tutto con il sesso.

Amava il corpo di Greg. La piccola cicatrice dell’appendicite della quale non aveva mai saputo niente perché a quanto pareva veniva sempre cancellata dalle foto. Gli piaceva il modo in cui si muoveva, fluido e sicuro della sua fisicità, ed era una creatura _bellissima_. Aveva finito per apprezzare ogni lato di lui, dagli umori creativi durante i quali si chiudeva nella camera oscura per sviluppare le foto nel modo tradizionale, al suo strano senso dell’umorismo e le citazioni a random che lui non coglieva minimamente, al modo in cui insisteva a pitturarsi elaboratamente le unghie dei piedi ogni settimana. Aveva imparato anche piccole cose su Dave, come il fatto che si ostinasse a indossare sempre calze spaiate o avesse un vago timore degli agrumi e a volte lui si preoccupava che fosse ancora innamorato del suo ex.

Un giorno era annoiato, decise di fare una passeggiata durante la pausa pranzo ed entrò in una pasticceria vicino a Tottenham, con tutte le intenzioni di chiedere indicazioni; perché mentre cercava di imparare come muoversi per Londra, era solo riuscito a perdersi. Un riflesso dorato attirò la sua attenzione e fu così che la trovò. _Polvere dorata commestibile_. La comprò, recalcitrò un po’ quando ne sentì il prezzo, ma poi si rese conto che l’oro non fosse solo un colorante in questo caso, ma che si trattasse proprio del metallo vero. Quello che voleva farci probabilmente sarebbe stato considerato un sacrilegio da parte della donna dall’aria seria dietro al bancone, ma lui aveva i suoi piani. Adocchiò le lettere arancioni ormai familiari di _Sainsbury’s_ e si diresse verso il supermercato per comprare altri prodotti necessari.

I quali rimasero per un po’ nella sua credenza. Fin troppo tempo. Gli era venuto in mente di tirarli fuori numerose volte, prima d’ora, ma non l’aveva fatto. Oggi però sembrava il momento giusto: portavano avanti quello strambo rapporto da due mesi e si stavano entrambi preparando per tornare a Chicago per il matrimonio. Era nell’appartamento di Greg, aperto e arioso e molto più bello del suo. Quello di Blaine era temporaneo e gli era stato procurato dalla compagnia teatrale, mentre questo era di proprietà del fotografo. Posò il sacchetto per terra e passò lo sguardo su di lui, dalla testa ai piedi.

Indossava dei jeans sbrindellati, che probabilmente un tempo erano stati di gran moda, ma ora erano strappati e sfilacciati e tanto _stretti_ da fargli venire l’acquolina. Lo stesso valeva per la T-shirt: era logora, quasi si vedeva trama e ordito in alcuni punti, e gli avvolgeva il petto come una seconda pelle. Erano i suoi vestiti da relax, quelli che metteva a casa perché erano morbidi e comodi. Il guardaroba di Greg faceva sembrare quello di Kurt una collezione di vestiti eleganti. Passò la mano sotto la sua maglietta, toccò la pelle calda e s’inarcò leggermente all’indietro per guardarlo negli occhi.

“Vorrei… provare una cosa. Posso?”

“Dipende. Cos’è che vuoi provare, esattamente?”

Sollevò il sacchetto e ne estrasse la polvere dorata, un barattolo di crema al cioccolato e un altro di ciliegie al maraschino. Quello prese il vasetto più piccolo, quello della polvere, e sorrise.

“Forza…”

Invece di essere guidato in camera da letto, venne condotto in cucina, dove l’altro aprì il barattolo di cioccolata e la scaldò nel microonde, interrompendo il programma a metà per mescolarla con un dito. Lo guardò pulirselo con delle lunghe leccate, per poi infilarselo tra le labbra e _succhiarlo_. Bastardo. Lo stava facendo apposta, lo sapeva, ma non gliene importava, perché tutto ciò li avrebbe portati a un risultato preciso e sarebbe stato _fantastico_ arrivarci. Greg aprì il frigorifero e tirò fuori un barattolo di panna montata spray e la sua bocca s’inondò di saliva, non perché andasse pazzo per la panna montata, ma perché erano così evidentemente sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda che potevano anche mettere su un’agenzia di lettura del pensiero.

“Andiamo…”

Si lasciò portare in camera, ma mentre superavano lo studio, Blaine si bloccò e l’altro corrugò la fronte. Gli lasciò andare la mano e vi entrò velocemente, andando a prendere la sua macchina fotografica più vecchia ed economica, la quale faceva ancora scatti fenomenali, era prettamente digitale e perfetta per l’uso che aveva in mente per lei. Greg scoccò un’occhiata a lui, al cibo e alla macchina fotografica.

“Rompila e mi ripagherai in natura…”

“Posso sopportarlo…” rispose con un ghigno.

Non si erano ancora scambiati un bacio, solo sguardi pieni di significato, e lui aveva già una mezza erezione con la mera consapevolezza di quello che stava per succedere. Quello che aveva immaginato fin da quando aveva comprato quel vasetto e se l’era portato in tasca. Greg riprese a guidarlo verso la stanza e lui si morse il labbro mentre l’altro si fermava e si accigliava, guardando le lenzuola candide, prima di fare spallucce e limitarsi a togliere il copriletto e parcheggiarlo su una poltrona.

Poi gli prese dalle mani ogni articolo e li posò riverentemente sul comodino in fila, svitando i coperchi e posando lubrificante e preservativi lì di fianco. Blaine si svestì mentre lo guardava, perché l’altro si stava muovendo deliberatamente lento, voleva che si godesse lo spettacolo. Se non l’avesse conosciuto meglio, avrebbe pensato che stesse cercando di prendere tempo, solo che non aveva mai incontrato una persona capace di spogliarsi velocemente quanto Greg; un’abilità acquisita nei suoi giorni da modello a causa della necessità di cambiarsi alla svelta. Non gl’importava, sapeva solo di non volersi farsi prendere alla sprovvista.

Si stava sfilando le scarpe, con i pantaloni ammucchiati attorno alle caviglie, e quando alzò lo sguardo l’altro era già a petto nudo e Blaine rimase senza fiato. Non si sarebbe mai stancato di guardarlo, era semplicemente splendido, mentre portava una mano a sbottonarsi i jeans e farseli scivolare lungo le gambe senza il minimo sforzo apparente. L’aveva spogliato abbastanza spesso da sapere che non fosse facile quanto l’avesse appena fatto sembrare. Fece un passo in avanti, avvolgendo le dita attorno al suo pene, muovendole gentilmente verso di sé e facendogli mugugnare un apprezzamento.

A volte desiderava essere più alto, o semplicemente più forte, ma mise da parte le sue piccole insicurezze, perché era sicuro che avrebbe sempre dubitato del suo aspetto in un modo o nell’altro quando era a letto con Greg, fintanto che continuava a fare paragoni tra loro. Lo incoraggiò con una lieve spinta a salire sul letto e aveva bene in mente quello che aveva intenzione di fare… ma era molto raro che le sue idee si traducessero alla perfezione in azioni, tranne quando si trattava di musica e del suo lavoro; ci avrebbe comunque provato al meglio delle sue possibilità.

Greg si stese lì, allungando gli arti longilinei ed esponendo l’incarnato uniforme, con la mezza erezione che si posava sull’addome, la pelle lievemente più scura in quel punto e con solo una spruzzata di peluria. Lo stava guardando a sua volta con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra.

Voleva creare un capolavoro da poter poi cancellare con la lingua. Inclinò il barattolo di cioccolata ancora calda, guardò i suoi muscoli addominali flettersi al contatto. Voleva iniziare a leccarlo immediatamente, invece optò per passarvi in mezzo lentamente un dito, portandoselo in bocca e rimuovendo il cioccolato con la lingua, imitando quello che aveva fatto l’altro in cucina. Quando fu pulito, tornò deliberatamente a sporcarselo, spargendo la crema sulla sua pancia, sul petto e lungo il suo pene.

Si mise a cavalcioni su una delle sue cosce, ondeggiandovi sopra, piano, il che scaldò e riempì ulteriormente la sua erezione. Si sporse in avanti, porgendogli le dita aperte. La sua mano forte e calda gli cinse il polso – Greg sembrava sempre avere una temperatura di poco più alta del normale – poi sentì la lingua leccargli il polpastrello del pollice, prima di iniziare a succhiarlo e pulirlo del tutto. Tremò mentre il corpo diventava ipersensibile, tutti i fini peletti sulla pelle si drizzarono e Greg passò al dito successivo.

Aveva avuto in mente di fare dei disegni nella crema, di passarci attraverso le unghie, di seguire le linee create dalle dita con la lingua. E invece aveva sopravvalutato il suo autocontrollo. O mancanza dello stesso. Avrebbe dovuto masturbarsi prima di venire, considerando l’eccitazione che si era accumulata al solo pensiero. Si sporse in basso, sentendo il glande scivolare sulla cioccolata calda, e iniziò un bacio. La natura del bacio era difficile da indovinare con Greg, a volte era calmo e dolce, altre aveva paura di ritrovarsi con dei monconi sanguinolenti al posto delle labbra.

Ora era calmo e dolce, un po’ giocoso mentre leccava il cioccolato sulle sue labbra, le mordicchiava piano e infilava la lingua tra di esse, passandone la punta sui denti lisci e i rilievi sul suo palato. Blaine si permise di perdersi in quella sensazione per un po’, godendosi quella bocca calda e docile sulla propria, facendo scorrere le mani sui suoi fianchi fino ad arrivare ai capelli, intrecciandosi a essi. Si ritrasse con fare riluttante, prese il vasetto di polvere dorata. Voleva mantenere la mano destra il più pulita possibile, così da poter scattare le foto che si era immaginato. Se venivano anche bene la metà di quanto sperava, sarebbe stato contento.

Cosparse la polvere, assaggiandone un pizzico; non aveva sapore, tranne una vaga dolcezza, ma si attaccò al residuo appiccicoso della crema e la sua immaginazione non era arrivata a quel risultato. Con il modo in cui si muoveva il corpo di Greg, con il petto che si alzava e abbassava e il suo calore corporeo che liquefaceva ulteriormente la cioccolata, quest’ultima si stava raccogliendo negli incavi tra i muscoli definiti. Afferrò una ciliegia, lasciandosela cadere in bocca e assaporando il gusto intenso del liquore.

“Fermo…” mormorò, allontanandosi e allungando la mano per prendere la macchina fotografica, che l’altro aveva messo alla fine della fila di barattoli. Non ne sapeva niente di fotografia, ma aveva fatto sua la teoria del ‘prendi la mira e premi il pulsante’. Vide Greg irrigidirsi per un secondo per poi rilassarsi di nuovo, allungando le braccia sopra la testa e girando il volto leggermente così da dargli il profilo. Considerava il fisico di Greg bellissimo anche da sé e, benché quello potesse pensare che volesse fotografare il suo corpo intero, in realtà gli interessava immortalare solo il suo torace ricoperto di cioccolato.

Il modo in cui si era disposta la polvere dorata gli ricordava l’alba, piccoli baluginii di luce su un mare buio mentre il sole sorgeva. Pescò un’altra ciliegia e la posò con attenzione nell’incavo del suo ombelico, al che quello rise, facendo tremolare il frutto. Scattò, più per gioco che altro, ma sperava che ci fosse almeno una foto decente tra la dozzina che stava facendo; si spostò lungo il suo corpo, sfiorandolo, sfregandosi contro di lui.

“Sei un uomo strano, Blaine…”

“Lo dici come se fosse una cosa negativa.”

“Non lo è. Assolutamente. Preferisco le cose strane. Tutte le altre sono noiose. Possiamo fare sesso, ora?”

Il tono era scherzoso; il fatto che fosse diventato quasi del tutto eretto, con la crema che colava da tutte le parti, significava che non aveva perso minimamente interesse, ma lui per poco non fece cadere la macchina fotografica nella sua fretta di tornare a fare quello che _davvero_ voleva. Gli schioccò un veloce bacio sulle labbra e si spostò per inginocchiarsi tra le gambe divaricate. S’immobilizzò per una frazione di secondo, incerto se iniziare dal glande e scendere man mano o se iniziare _qui_ e salire fino in cima.

Afferrò il barattolo mezzo vuoto ed estrasse con le dita quasi tutta la cioccolata rimasta, la quale aveva iniziato a raddensarsi. Tornò liquida nel calore del suo palmo e lo avvolse attorno all’erezione dell’altro. Era scivolosa e appiccicosa, ma doveva dare una sensazione piacevole, a giudicare dalla spinta verso l’alto dei suoi fianchi e dai gemiti. Lo massaggiò lentamente e con fare sicuro, mentre il cioccolato e i brillantini rendevano più evidenti del solito gli spasmi dei muscoli del suo addome. Il profumo era fantastico: cioccolato caldo ed eccitazione, il miglior connubio possibile.

Abbassò la testa per leccargli il glande e il sapore tra l’amaro e il salato dei liquidi pre-orgasmici faceva da contrasto delizioso alla dolcezza della crema.

“Cazzo, quanto sei buono…”

“So di crema al cioccolato…”

“Mmm, sì, anche.”

Il suo corpo fu scosso da una risata silenziosa e la ciliegia uscì dall’ombelico e rotolò fin sul lenzuolo. La seguì con la lingua, abbandonando per il momento la sua occupazione attuale, sapendo di dover tornare a leccare via la maggior parte del cioccolato. Spalancò gli occhi quando vide la macchia rosso acceso che il frutto stava lasciando sul tessuto, accanto a sbaffi di cioccolato e granelli dorati. Le lenzuola non sarebbero mai tornate bianche. Addentò la ciliegia. Tenendola in posizione, si mosse così da trovarsi sopra Greg, il quale si sporse verso l’alto con la lingua di fuori per leccarla. Lui la lasciò andare e lo guardò prenderla al volo in bocca, mangiarla con occhi che brillavano, e seppe che stesse trattenendo qualche commento sconcio sulle sue abilità orali.

Nascose un sorriso al pensiero di poter supporre con certezza cosa stesse pensando e ripulì una linea nel cioccolato sulla sua pancia con la lingua mentre tornava a occuparsi della sua erezione. La polvere dorata dava un tocco granuloso alla levigatezza della crema, ma come per la ciliegia e i liquidi pre-orgasmici, donava solo un’esperienza sensoriale in più. Avrebbe dovuto farlo secoli fa. Il sapore del cioccolato era dominante quando gli prese la lunghezza in bocca e passò il piatto della lingua sulla sua intera estensione, soprattutto la cima, voleva assaporare in uguale misura la cioccolata e lo sperma.

Quello stava accennando delle spinte e Blaine cercò di incorporarle nei suoi movimenti, inghiottendo quando poteva e suggendo. Passò un dito tra le sue natiche, riuscì a sentire la consistenza scivolosa della crema e gemette. Trovò la sua entrata e premette gentilmente, massaggiandolo, più che altro. Greg si contorceva, cercando di spingersi verso il suo polpastrello e nella sua bocca simultaneamente, e quasi ci riuscì, ma solo perché lo stava aiutando.

“Oh, _cazzo_ …”

Blaine mormorò il proprio assenso e infilò in lui solo la prima falange, roteandola e iniziando il lento processo di rilassamento dei muscoli. Sollevò la mano libera e gli fece un cenno che sperava che l’altro vedesse e sapesse interpretare. Quando gli venne passato il flaconcino di lubrificante, avvertì un brivido di piacere per essere così in sintonia. Potevano anche litigare tutto il tempo, ma a letto erano una cosa sola. Se lo lasciò di fianco al ginocchio per ora, voleva sfruttare al massimo il cioccolato che aveva sparso ovunque.

Gli separò ulteriormente le gambe e leccò tra le natiche, sui suoi testicoli, lungo l’erezione e la succhiò un paio di volte, prima di abbassarsi a leccargli l’addome, per poi passare a pulirgli ogni capezzolo. Si fermò a suggerne uno e poi l’altro, continuando finché non fossero diventati rosa per il calore, quindi afferrò la panna spray fredda e ne erogò un po’ su entrambi i bottoncini. Il freddo improvviso fece sussultare l’uomo sotto di lui e Blaine leccò i capezzoli ancora più duri per rimuoverla.

Tornò a muoversi verso il basso, ritrovando il flaconcino, notando che non fosse il solito. _Al profumo di cioccolato_ , lesse e alzò lo sguardo per incontrare quello dell’altro: Greg si limitò a sorridere, scrollare le spalle e fissare il soffitto, ed era evidente che fosse un po’ imbarazzato, sebbene non ve ne fosse motivo, considerando quello che aveva portato lui. L’aprì con uno scatto del pollice e rimosse il piccolo sigillo di pellicola argentea, prima di spremersene un po’ sulle dita. Era definitivamente al profumo di cioccolato ed era tentato di assaggiarlo, ma l’esperienza gli aveva insegnato che se non diceva ‘al sapore di’, era meglio non rischiare. E anche allora non sempre si rimaneva soddisfatti.

C’era una piccola goccia di liquidi pre-orgasmici e lui la leccò via, tornò di nuovo a pulirgli l’addome; gli piaceva avere una scusa per leccarlo dappertutto. Una delle sue mani andò a occuparsi di allargarlo, facendo scivolare dentro un dito dopo l’altro, e ascoltò attentamente i piccoli grugniti che emetteva mentre superava il bruciore iniziale. L’altra mano era posata sul suo fianco per tenersi in posizione stabile mentre ritornava a baciargli l’erezione.

Sentì qualcosa grattare contro il cuoio capelluto e si accorse che Greg gli stava allungando un preservativo. L’altro non parlava molto mentre facevano sesso, ogni sua parola sembrava una ricompensa ben meritata. Sapeva cosa volesse dire con quel gesto, era un _vuoi muoverti o no?_ E Blaine era felice di accontentarlo. Aveva le mani disgustosamente appiccicose a quel punto e per aprire l’involucro ci mise due tentativi, prima di decidersi a pulirsele sul lenzuolo ormai rovinato. Si massaggiò furiosamente e c’era dell’appiccicume anche lì, ma non gliene importava. Si mise il profilattico e si ricoprì con dell’altro lubrificante.

L’aria era decisamente impregnata dell’odore dolce del cioccolato e seppe che non sarebbe più riuscito a sentirlo senza pensare a questo momento. Spinse lentamente, gemendo per il calore e la strettezza che lo stavano avvolgendo gradualmente, sentì le gambe incredibilmente lunghe dell’altro avvolgersi attorno alla sua vita e si lasciò andare alla cadenza ormai familiare dei loro corpi che si muovevano insieme.

Lui _non_ rimaneva in silenzio di solito e non aveva idea di cosa l’altro pensasse delle sue parole mormorate. L’espressione divertita sul suo viso era l’unico indizio che avesse. Il loro ritmo accelerò e quello portò la mano sul pene, iniziando a masturbarsi seguendolo.

“ _Porca puttana_ …!”

Non riuscì a trattenere l’ondata di soddisfazione sentendolo imprecare: aveva infranto il suo solito silenzio e iniziò a spingere più velocemente, sentendo la tensione nel fisico dell’altro mentre gli veniva incontro.

“Dio, sì… Cazzo- Oddio… _Greg_!”

Affondò le dita nelle sue natiche, separandole ulteriormente così da poter andare più a fondo, più forte, più veloce. Sentì l’orgasmo che svolgeva le spire dentro di sé, il corpo che improvvisamente si faceva sensibile. La mano dell’altro volava sul suo pene, era una macchia di colore, e la sua testa era gettata all’indietro, i tendini del collo erano in rilievo per lo sforzo e Blaine poteva vedere un baffo di cioccolato che voleva davvero leccare via. Voleva leccare ogni parte di lui, una _qualsiasi_ , a quel punto.

Poi vide l’altra mano di Greg, con i polpastrelli coperti di quel che rimaneva della crema, e li avvolse uno alla volta nella bocca, muovendo furiosamente il bacino, ma concentrandosi a leccare e succhiare ogni falange. Riusciva ad avvertire la pressione lenta e costante che aumentava attorno alla propria erezione che gli diceva che a Greg mancasse poco, seguita dalla morsa improvvisa e quasi dolorosa dell’anello di muscoli e, cazzo, quanto era bello!

“ _Blaine_ …” singhiozzò quello, facendolo sussultare: non aveva mai invocato il suo nome mentre facevano sesso e non aveva idea se fosse significativo, ma non aveva il tempo di pensarci, stava venendo, il suo corpo stava andando in frantumi solo per riformarsi in un ammasso tremolante e invertebrato che riuscì a malapena a tenere in posizione. S’incurvò leggermente in avanti, lasciando che le increspature del pozzo di piacere si diffondessero in tutto il corpo, gemendo in modo soddisfatto mentre riprendeva la lucidità sottrattagli dall’orgasmo, tirandosi fuori lentamente da lui e gettando il preservativo, prima di tornare all’occupazione di prima: ripulire Greg con la lingua.

Quello lo lasciò fare, attirandolo in lenti baci profondi che sapevano di cioccolata, sperma, panna e ciliegie. Chiaramente non gli importava dello stato delle lenzuola e finirono per spandere il succo delle ciliegie e la crema ancora di più mentre continuavano a baciarsi, con i corpi che si attaccavano l’uno all’altro. Quando si allontanò, guardò affascinato la pelle staccarsi da quella di Greg. Avevano entrambi un bisogno disperato di farsi una doccia. E di nuovo, come se gli avesse letto il pensiero, l’altro lo toccò con il gomito.

“Vai ad aprire l’acqua, io arrivo in un attimo…”

 

Divenne rosso come un peperone mentre scartava l’ultimo quadro e sapeva che Greg li avesse mandati al suo ufficio per portare al massimo il livello d’imbarazzo. C’erano nove pezzi, numerati sul retro, e Alice li aveva disposti con attenzione sul pavimento, inclinando ora la testa da un lato e dall’altro per cercare di capire cosa stesse guardando. Lui sapeva esattamente cosa ritraessero. _Merda_!

A sua insaputa l’altro aveva scattato delle foto di parti delle lenzuola, quelle coperte di crema al cioccolato, polvere dorata e il rosso scuro del succo delle ciliegie. Assomigliava un po’ a un dipinto disordinato di un bambino, solo che _non lo era_ e gli stava venendo duro solo a guardarlo; si stava immaginando il profumo di cioccolata. Riusciva a vedere quella che era senza ombra di dubbio l’impronta della sua mano in uno dei quadri e in un altro c’era la minuscola pellicola protettiva del flacone di lubrificante.

“È una serie piuttosto, ehm… astratta? L’hai ordinata tu?”

“Eeh, no… Me l’ha fatta un amico.”

“Il titolo della serie è _Dessert e guarnizioni_ … Un po’ strano, non trovi?”

“Sì, sì, strano…” concordò, ma stava sorridendo ampiamente.


End file.
